Docking stations and port replicators provide a way of interfacing a portable computer to common computer peripherals. The use of a docking station enables a portable computer to become a substitute for a desktop computer, without sacrificing the portability of the machine. The docking station for a computer is a unit that may contain a power connection, expansion slots, and connection to peripherals, such as a monitor, printer, full-sized keyboard, mouse and a network connection for the computer. A docking station may allow users the convenience of using such peripherals as a larger monitor and a full sized keyboard by connecting a computer to the docking station and connecting a cable for each peripheral to the docking station.